


Always Back for More

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Sanzo and Hakkai working together might, in fact, be more than Gojyo can handle.





	Always Back for More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trismegistus (Lebateleur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/gifts).



"That all you've got?" Gojyo asked, trying to keep his voice even despite how Sanzo's mouth looked around his cock. 

Sanzo's eyes narrowed for a half-second before he sucked harder, deeper, enough that Gojyo gasped and clutched at the sheets underneath them.

"Really," Hakkai purred from behind him. "You should know better than to say things like that." His fingers, already spread across Gojyo's chest, found a nipple to squeeze, and Gojyo bit back the words.

"What was that?" Hakkai asked sweetly, as he pinched.

"Harder," Gojyo spat. _"Harder."_

"Don't worry," Hakkai said, his fingers maddeningly slow. "In due time."


End file.
